


Tired.

by Icantwritebutitry



Series: Bella’s angsty (& shitty) oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantwritebutitry/pseuds/Icantwritebutitry
Summary: Again and again and again. Sans didn’t know how much more he could take.





	Tired.

**Author's Note:**

> so er  
> This is my first fic...I hope you like it!

*RESET*  
Sans was tired.  
It was the 90th reset. Or the 80th. Or was it the 100th? He didn't know anymore. Sans had lost count at around.....the 50th(?) reset. After all, seeing everything repeat again and again with no change what so ever makes it hard to tell when time passes. I mean, even his own brother had started to sound like a broken recorder, just repeating over and over again until anything he said lost any meaning.

It was tiring, to be very honest.  
Pretending to be happy, to seem okay, that everything was fine when it really, really wasn't, was tiring to say the least.The fact that he really didn't care anymore didn't help. The only reason he continued pretending was the fact that, in a way, he was scared of the human anomaly.Or, rather, the things they would do if they found out he remembered. Although.....he wasn't exactly sure why he was scared. After all, he already grown numb to his brother's death, to the pain that he used to feel when the huma- anomaly landed the final blow in their battle.

“Argh.He can't think about this anymore.He had to go back to acting.  
And…  
1.  
2.  
3.”

  
“SANS YOU LAZYBONES!”Papyrus shouted from the kitchen,”COME DOWNSTAIRS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS PREPARED BREAKFAST!”

“sup bro.” Papyrus jumped as Sans teleported behind him.

“NYEH!”, Papyrus shouted in surprise before regaining his composure,”BROTHER,I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! ANYWAY, HURRY UP AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SENTRY DUTY!”

Sans didn’t even have to look at the clock hanging on the wall to know the time.After all,it wasn’t the first time he had done this.And it was,sadly,probably not the last.

“were 45 minutes early bro.” Argh. He was so lazy. Couldn’t even bother to use proper capitalization, a task so simple even baby bones could do. He really was useless wasn’t he? Argh.  
He had to stop. As naive and childish as Papyrus might seem,he was still very observant.

“-AND THEN WE WILL GO BACK HOME AND EAT MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI! HOW DOES SOUND BROTHER?”  
Sans snapped out of his thoughts to see his brother posing,scarf flapping in the ‘wind’,just another small reminder of just how cool his brother was.He smiled fondly. “BROTHER?”Papyrus said, concern evident in his voice,”ARE YOU OKAY? YOU KEEP STARING AT THE WALL??”

Sans blinked, before nodding his head,”sorry bro, i was just thinking. your plan for today sounds great,especially the part about your spaghetti. just remember,those who forget the pasta are forced to reheat it.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER FORGET- WAIT. SANS WAS THAT A PUN??” Papyrus stomped his feet, doing his best not to smile.It didn’t work.Sans chucked.His brother still managed to make him smile. I wonder how many resets it will take that to stop…NO.Stop thinking about it.Sans blinked,eyelights reappearing (when did they disappear?) just before Papyrus picked him up and ran to his sentry station.He put Sans down carefully before saying,”I WILL SEE YOU LATER SANS! DON’T SLACK OFF YOU LAZYBONES! NYEH HEH HEH!” And running off.

Sans slumped over on the top of his sentry station,mind once again wandering to his thoughts….  
Puns. There was a time when he told puns for his own enjoyment. It was a long time ago. Now,however,he told them as a way to cope,in a sense.It helped him forget about the resets,even if it was only for a while.

...ah. He just remembered.Who was he kidding,it was impossible to forget.The anomaly.He refused to call that...thing a human,considering the fact that he knew the 7 fallen children before ...them. Chara,especially.They were a nice kid,really.It was honestly quite sad to hear about their death.

“Creak…” the sound snapped him from his thoughts. Glancing over,he noticed that the door to the ruins was opening. Wow.Time sure flew.Welp.What’s a little more acting?


End file.
